Not Another Truth or Dare Fanfic!
by Dracos Gurl4
Summary: Bored out of their minds, a few characters get together to play the infamous Truth of Dare. Snape dances & Dracos secret friend?Review to choose who completes an embarassing dare or reveals horrifying secrets. Youll Be falling off you chair with laughter
1. Britney Spears Wannabe

Hey, I hope you enjoy this fanfic!!! The characters from Harry Potter decide to have fun!!! Laughter and craziness ensues. Be sure to review with suggestions for upcoming dares!!!! I will credit you fro your insanely wonderful ideas!!  
  
Disclaimer: Why does everyone put one of these up??? I think people would have gotten the idea by now...  
  
Harry sighed as he watched Ron continuously bang his fiery Weasley head on the dormitory wall.  
  
"A hundred and five, a hundred and six, a hundred and eight..."  
  
"Ron, what it hells name are you doing??" Harry asked when he had reached three hundred and seventy-two and looked a bit lost and confused.  
  
"Just being bored, oh you mean the head thing, well I was just seeing how many times I could have a wall run into me before I pass.."  
  
THUD. Harry looked at his best friend on the floor, sighed got up and left the room. He would wake up soon by himself. It was the Christmas holidays and a few students from each house were left at Hogwarts.  
  
He looked at a group of second years sitting in a circle spinning a bottle as he passed the Great Hall. " At least they're having fun, lucky little...beeeep He got an idea and raced back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A group of students namely Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were sitting in the Griffindor common room.  
  
"Harry, would you kindly tell us what we are doing here??? I was studying for the O.W.L.S." Hermione said rather cross that someone would take her away from her precious books.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Harry replied with An evil smirk.  
  
After a few minutes people from various housed started to enter the common room.  
  
"What are you people doing here!?! Don't you know that we could get in serious trouble???? Hermione screamed frantically.  
  
"We got an owl from at the Ravenclaw common room telling people to come here immediately. Something about a free show of Snape dancing ballet." Padma answered.  
  
"And you came because of that??" Fred asked suddenly gagging, his head getting horrible mental pictures of Snape in a pink tutu.  
  
George started to grin and poked Harry as Cho walked in followed by Draco.  
  
Ron came down the stairs and towards the portrait hole and right out. A few seconds later, he came back in.  
  
"Why is Malfoy here? I thought he was going to New Zealand with his parents." Ron asked looking very confused.  
  
"Well Weasley, they decided that they wanted some time "alone".  
  
"Right" Ron started to walk towards the portrait hole again. Then coming back to the group one more. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"We're going to play truth or dare" Harry said with a mischievous grin on his face. "You guys in?"  
  
"Sure" answered Padma.  
  
"WICKED!!" scream the twins.  
  
"Okay" answered Ginny and Cho.  
  
"Guess lunch will have to wait, Ron said sitting himself down in the circle.  
  
"Nothing better to do" Draco sneered.  
  
"I don't know about this guys..." Hermione started. " What is we get in trouble or hurt, what would happen then??? We might get expelled and then ill have to leave Hogwarts and never succeed to anything..  
  
20 minutes later  
  
and that's how I learnt my first word."  
  
For the first time in minutes, Hermione shutup and sat down.  
  
They were about to start when someone barged in through the portrait hole.  
  
Snape charged towards the group on the floor. "WHO IS IT?? TELL ME NOW!! WHO WAS THE PERSON WHO FOLLOWED ME TO MY BALLET LESSONS!!!!" Snape screamed.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and started giggling. Except for the boys that was. Noooo boys don't giggle. "Heeeheeeheeee" everyone looked at Harry.  
  
"Sorry bout that" Harry said trying to lower his voice and sound manly.  
  
Furious Snape sat down on one of the plush chairs refusing to leave until he knew who was the culprit.  
  
"Ok, back to the game. I'll start" said Ginny taking charge and looking very proud and starting scanning the "group"  
  
A few minutes...  
  
"Umm how do you play?" Everyone groaned.  
  
"Well someone starts by asking Truth or dare to a person. They choose and the first person chooses a dare for them to complete or a truth for them to say. And then that person asks another person and so on and so on. Hermione informed Ginny. "Got it?"  
  
"Of course, could you just say that again?" Ginny asked.  
  
An hour later..  
  
"Ohhh I've got it now...LETS START!!!" Ginny screamed waking everyone up.  
  
Snape grumbled "about bloody well time."  
  
"Truth or dare..Harry!!!"  
  
Wanting to look big and manly after the giggling, I mean "laughing" situation he replied "Dare"  
  
"I dare you to....Dress up as a girl and sing Crazy by Britney Spears!!  
  
Snape took out a wizarding camera. Moving photos of Harry dancing and singing looking like a girl: Priceless.  
  
(A/N: Good one!!!)  
  
"Thanks!!" Ginny scream into mid-air.  
  
"Who are you talking to Ginny?" Draco asked a bit scared.  
  
"Oh can't you hear her?"  
  
(A/N: Hello back to the dare?")  
  
"Okay then!!" Ginny scream to mid-air once more. People started edging away from her.  
  
Ginny transfigured some of Hermione's book, much to her disagreement to some clothes and threw them to Harry who went into the closet to get changed.  
  
Ginny transformed another of Hermione's book into a muggle tape recorder and had everything set up.  
  
" I'm not coming out!!!" shouted Harry from behind the closet door.  
  
"Sorry, you have too!! Ron shouted back at him. He and Draco proceeded to drag Harry out from his hiding place, which was quite difficult as he had locked it. But with a simple alohamora charm is was fived.  
  
"Fine fine, I'll do it"  
  
The lights in the common room dimmed.  
  
"What the?" Hermione started.  
  
"Shhh" its starting said Snape sounding like an excited school girl.  
  
Then a spotlight rested on Harry who was walking down a flight of stairs as the music started. He looked very sexy in a sparkly green halter top  
  
(A/N: Britney Spears did actually wear this in her MTV.)  
  
"Really" Ron asked the air, "I thought she wore blue"  
  
(A/N: Nope it was green)  
  
"Okay, you're the author." He replied to an invisible force.  
  
"Is this something that all the Weasleys have? Draco whispered to Hermione.  
  
"I've learnt to ignore it over the years" Hermione whispered Back.  
  
"Ok, gotcha"  
  
Back to the describing, with a micro mini skirt showing legs that obviously needed a wax or two. Green eye shadow to accompany the top and his eyes.  
  
Baby, I'm so into you  
  
You've got that something, what can I do  
  
Baby, you spin me around, oh  
  
And with that Harry started spinning around with his arms in the air but fell down the remaining of the stairs when he lost his balance. He picked himself up quickly.  
  
The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground  
  
Everytime you look at me  
  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see  
  
Loving you means so much more  
  
More than anything I ever felt before  
  
He was now getting into it. But the flashing from a plush chair was kind of putting him off.  
  
You drive me crazy  
  
I just can't sleep  
  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night He winked at Draco who turned away in disgust.  
  
(A/N: Not a Slash fanfic!!!!!)  
  
Tell me, you're so into me  
  
That I'm the only one you will see  
  
Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh  
  
That I'm not wastin  
  
My feelins on you  
  
Loving you means so much more  
  
More than anything I ever felt before You drive me crazy  
  
I just can't sleep  
  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night By now Snape was on his 36th roll of wizarding film and still going.  
  
crazy, I just can't sleep  
  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
  
Every day and every night You drive me crazy  
  
I just can't sleep  
  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night You drive me crazy  
  
I just can't sleep  
  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
  
Crazy, but it feels alright  
  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
  
Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
  
Finishing off, he took a bow receiving hoots and wolf whistles he quickly changed back into his clothes.  
  
He sat back down puffing. "Truth..or..Dare..  
  
Okay guys, hope you enjoyed that as much as I have enjoyed writing it!!!  
  
Review to pick who go next and what embarassing dare they should complete or horrifying truth they reveal. But no slash and you can include Snape it you wish heeheeeheeeeee evil grin. 


	2. Snape Gets Dancing & Draco Gets Cuddles?

I was so happy to see that I got 18 reviews for one chapter!!! You guys are so great!!! And so are your fanfics!!!!! Remember to keep with the reviews because that is what I LIVE on!!! Ok enough with the question marks. Now a note to each of the wonderful people who reviewed my story!!!  
  
Pixie Kate: since so many other ppl wanted Snape in this chapter ITS DONE!!!  
  
mystical-kitty: Oh that's too bad, but do carry on  
  
AriadneLily: glad you enjoyed it!!!  
  
Scrl3t Roz3 : I wouldn't mind being the other character, lol. Draco sighs I'll see who I can make him tongue wrestle with. But I'm open to any suggestions  
  
Lena: Hermione fail a test!!! I think she'd rather commit suicide first.  
  
CloakedInDarkness: If George made out with all the girls, which are Hermione and Ginny, don't you think making out with his sister is kinda weird??  
  
Alexis McLean: I LOVE your ideas!!! They're so great, and so many!!!! I'm definitely gonna use them.  
  
Baby T: Thanks, I love your stories too!!! I will read Hermione's affair!!!  
  
Phoenix Firefly: Yeh I know, Harry is kinda OOC, kinda??? I meant VERY OOC. But that's whats so fun!!! Everyone's crazy!!  
  
blackbeltchick06: it's ok, im not trying to squeeze all your brain fluids for ideas lol. Just if you have a good one, review it!!!  
  
dmbabe: Yes, harry is kind of the lunatic, and I will be writing more!!  
  
BiGMeaNSilveRDragoN: thanks, that way, ppl can choose what happens in the fanfics and I get reviews from all you wonderful people!!!  
  
SilverDragon: You related to my other reviwer BiGMeaNSilveRDragoN in any way? Lol, I love that part too, I will definitely keep writing if you keep reviewing. =)  
  
AlliRoxMySox: Great Idea!!! I love it but I don't think the HP characters will LOL!!! on an upcoming chapter, read about SNAPE in a PINK TUTU!!!! mwuhahaahaa  
  
Wamunroe1: One silly Ron coming up.  
  
Skiz : Im sorry for putting Snape in a pink tutu, but it had to be done, I don't think he minded too much though, lol.  
  
sb1: Thanks, you're a super person =)  
  
flutterby: yes mam, and I think Elijah wood is way hot too!!!!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hp, etc, etc, etc, yadda yadda yadda, but I wish I did tho.  
  
HAPPY READING!!  
  
..Proffessor Snape!!"  
  
Snape jumped up from his chair and walked over to Harry. "What Potter!!! I will NOT take any part in this idiotic immature childs game. It is immature and a waste of time. I am only here to find out who followed me to my ballet lessons and I will be off..."  
  
"Oh and Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor for even considering the ludicrous idea." He added, walking towards the portrait hole to leave.  
  
"But you could find out who took those pictures..."Harry said slyly, knowing that line would catch his attention.  
  
Snape lifted an eyebrow and thought about it for a while, then walked back to his chair and sat down. "FINE, but im only staying to make sure Malfoy gets treated fairly."  
  
"Well truth or dare professor?" Hermione asked eager to seek revenge on the hateful potions master.  
  
"5 points from Griffidor because granger opened her mouth ruining my concentration, now let me think.  
  
Snape 1: "I say truth, you saw what they made Potter do, he dance and sang to BRITNEY SPEARS!!!"  
  
Snape 2: "Yeh, take the safe way out, but what if..what if they ask "THE" question and they find out!!!"  
  
Snape 1: "True, true, but what if they make you something stupid and humiliate yourself."  
  
Snape 2: "But they must not know about.You Know Who"  
  
Snape 1: "The Dark Lord, I thought you stopped having nightmares of him since you got that night light"  
  
Snape 2: "NO NO, not that 'You Know Who" I meant you.know.whooooooo."  
  
Snape 1: Ohhhh  
  
Harry and the gang watched Snape talk to himself.  
  
"Any sudden moves and he may attack, so take caution" Fred whispered. The others nodded.  
  
"DARE" Snape bellowed after ages of debating.  
  
Harry grinned and said a simple charm and Snape was standing a sparkly pink tutu, a silver and green tiara studded with diamonds, a long golden fairy wand and a pair of pink lace up ballet shoes.  
  
"Shirley what are you doing here, I thought I put you in my trunk." Snape said talking to his pink tutu.  
  
Harry and co. started giggling but stopped when they received glares from Snape.  
  
"Your dare is to show us some of what you learn at you ballet classes" Harry shouted to Snape to get him out of his "Shirley trance".  
  
"What? I can't do that Potter!!!" Snape screamed.  
  
"Why not Professor?" Harry asked angry that he wasn't going to go through with his brilliant dare.  
  
"Because I haven't got the right music!!!" Snape replied as a matter of factly. Snape then transfigured a tape and placed it in the already transfigured tape recorder.  
  
Once again the lights dimmed but the spotlight was on Snape this time. He started slowly with gentle moves, then started pirouetting out of control. He leaped and he soared around the common room. This time it was Fred who was taking the pictures.  
  
Snape was getting so into it, that he had to finish off with a great leap from a sofa onto the ground. He jumped off the sofa but instead of a perfect landing, his left shoe had come undone got caught in the arm rest and he fell on his face. Poor Snapey.  
  
The whole crowd gave him a standing ovation. They cheered and clapped loudly, but Snape was knocked out so he didn't hear it.  
  
"Uhh someone wanna see if hes okay?" Draco asked. Everyone looked at Hermione.  
  
"FINE" she walked slowly over to the still Snape and tapped her wand on his head very hard 3 times. He stirred and got up groggily and sat down between a coat rack and an armchair.  
  
"Okay, who's badger turn is badger it now?" he slurred to the coat rack.  
  
"Uhh, professor Snape, we're over here" Ginny called out to him.  
  
"Oh badger, I Badger knew that" he got up and walked out the portrait hole, still in company of Shirley, the pink tutu.  
  
"Hey come back, its your turn!!!!" Draco called to his house leader.  
  
"Doest matter, I'll go now" Fred said. "Truth or dare.Malfoy"  
  
Draco who was still calling after him pondered for a short while and came up with " truth, ive seen what your dares are like and there's no way im cross-dressing."  
  
"Very well, heeheeheeee. When did you stop sleeping with a stuffed animal?" Fred asked the blonde.  
  
"Well, I haven't" he replied.  
  
"What?? The prince of slytherin, little rich Mafloy still sleeps with a toy!!!" Ron screamed out, then started going into fits of laughter.  
  
"Shut it Weasley, at least I can afford it." Draco said hotly.  
  
"I think its cute, can I see it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco looked around the circle unsure. "Fine, but you cant touch him!" and with that he left to retrieve his little treasure.  
  
He came back after 5 minutes with a brown furry tattered teddy bear. "He's called cuddles, and if any of this gets out, you in trouble" he said sneering at everyone. He sat back down with cuddles and started rocking him to sleep.  
  
He was so caught up with cuddles, it took him a while to remember it was his turn. "Truth or dare...  
  
I hope you enjoyed that, I don't think it was as funny as the first one but the dare and the truth was great!!! Thanks to AlliRoxMySox for her idea on Snape and the performance and Alexis McLean for the idea of Draco admitting he slept with a teddy!!! To other people who gave ideas, yours will be used at a later date I promise!!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW WITH MORE IDEAS AND JUST THE USUAL, ITS GOOD/BAD/HILLARIOUS/STUPID/ANYTHING!!!!!! 


End file.
